Bioshock XY
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Jack Wynand and his sister,Anna we're traveling to England to see their cousins when the plane mysteriously crashed near a lighthouse that takes them to an decaying underwater city. Will they survive this hell or be its newest denizens?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bioshock and it's contents belongs to 2K Games.

Summary: Jack Wynand and his sister,Anna we're traveling to England to see their cousins when the plane mysteriously crashed near a lighthouse that takes them to an decaying underwater city. Will they survive this hell or be its newest denizens?

* * *

 _"When Mum and Dad put us on that plane to visit our cousins in England, they told us, 'Kids, you're special, Both of you were born to do great things.' You know what? They were right."_

― _Jack_

* * *

 _I can see what is behind so many locked doors,and in one of them,I see...them._

 _-Elizabeth_

* * *

Prologue

Office of Andrew Ryan

Hephaestus

Rapture

Andrew Ryan was in front of a statue of Athena,The greek Goddess of a way ,she was looking down on him like a child fighting a bully who had his way on him. He could asked her for forgiveness,but he feel that she will deny him for his actions. Just as he was about end his life, Victor Chamberlain comes barge in,

Victor:My Boss,you can forget your suicide attempt because we got company coming down.

Ryan:What !?

He puts the gun down and heads to the security monitors. It showed a plane crash right near the entrance. And from its fuzzy image, it showed two people going in the entrance.

Ryan: Who are they? CIA ,KGB ?

Victor: I'm not sure till we'll get better look.

Ryan: You best go out there and do what you do best.

Victor: I will

He teleports from the room.

* * *

During the sentence we go in front of the man as he reads the tag. His eyes then look up. Things go black

[People Screaming]

[Sound of plane diving]

We fade out to the man from before unconscious in the water. He wakes up. And looks both ways then looks up and starts swimming up.

[Man]

[Groaning]

He bursts out of the water. There are two lines of fire in front and behind him.

[Jack]

[Gasp]

He grabs hold of a suitcase.

[Jack]

[Coughing] Hello! Is anybody out there!?

[Anna]

Jack , Jack I'm Okay but look over there!

[People Screaming]

He looks to his right. We see the front part of the plane. There are people inside screaming and banging on the windows.

[Jack]

Hang on!

He starts swimming towards them. But as he gets close the fire on his left spreads and engulfs the part of the plane and explodes. The man looks away as pieces fall around him. He lowers his hand. We see the part of the plane on fire and sinking. He bangs his hand on a suitcase and starts sobbing. Anna swims to him only to find him mourning.

[Anna]

I'm sorry, but let's get dry land.

[Jack]

Okay.

He picks his head up and looks at the water as what seems to be a large lighthouse. He looks up. They see a large starts swimming. He then grabs hold of the railing of what instead of a dock are stairs. They gets out of the water and sits down. tHey looks back at the wreckage. We see the fire, suitcases, and plane parts. He hangs his head down.

[Jack]

[Sigh] What the hell happened?

[Anna]

I don't know.

Consumed in thought, Jack remembered the house he had grown up on as a kid. It was a farmhouse that had two floors. He always loved that house. He didn't understand why, as he couldn't remember much of the house, except of who his parents were. He didn't even remember them that well either, as they had died when he was at a young age. All he could remember was one photo of his mother, father, sister, all standing next to him, looking happy. He tried to remember their happy faces, and connect them with some sort of remnants of his younger life, but it just seemed to fade away…

they both get up and starts walking up the stairs. They comes to a large split open door with statue of a man engraved between both doors. they enters. What greeted them beyond the door was complete and utter darkness. As soon as he had stepped in, he felt blinded. Lights flashed on with loud clanging noises, like switches were being flipped, and the noise echoed. When his eyes had adjusted, he had found himself in a circular stone room, the walls were slightly damp, possibly from the water that was outside. The most prominent feature of the room was the large golden statue of a man reaching upward toward a large red banner: "No Gods, or Kings. Only Man." _Where the hell am I?_ It was worse that not only was he stuck in a lighthouse, with no possible way back to any shore, but the lighthouse seemed like some sort of cultist meeting place! To the left and right of the statue were stairs leading downwards, and two large medallions on the wall. Each prominently displayed a part of human culture: from arts, to science, to literature, to sports.

The large stone steps led downwards to another rotund area, with a vehicle that resembled a small sub. It was like a buoy, but metallic and there was a large glass door. Inside was a lever, and a radio device. Nothing was sounding from it, but Jack realized the only thing he could do was to step in and pull the lever, hoping that whatever happened would save his life.

[Jack]

Hmm. I wonder if this thing works.

He pulls the switch. The song turns off and the door closes.

[Jack]

Huh? Oh no.

But he's too late. The bathysphere descends. The man looks around the bathysphere. It then gets dark.

[Man]

Great now what?

A screen goes up.

[Cheerful music]

A picture of a man and a woman with a bolt of lightning coming out of her finger. Then picture of a fancy man in a nice chair.

[Man on screen]

Hello I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you, is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?

When he says sweat we see a man on a farm wiping sweat of his face.

[Andrew Ryan]

No says the man in Washington it belongs to the poor.

When he says Washington we see a we see the congress house and a man running away from an eagle.

[Andrew Ryan]

No says the man in Vatican it belongs to God!

When he says Vatican we see a man in front of a church praying.

[Andrew Ryan]

No says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone!

When he says Moscow we see the same picture only the star on top of the church shines on the man who is now shocked. The picture changes back to the picture of Ryan.

[Andrew Ryan]

I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose- Rapture!

[Man]

Wow.

At that moment, the picture disappeared, and what lay in front of Jack was something far beyond he had ever imagined. The sight was amazing: a city underwater. The buildings looked exactly as they would have if they were above the water, except there was a slight change: between buildings that were close to each other, a glass pipe-like structure was erected, connecting the two. The pipe was clear, and you visibly see into it. At one point, the bubble passed directly underneath one of the larger pipes, but what Jack saw in it, was not something to marvel at. It looked like a giant man in a diving suit, and it was repairing what looked like a crack, but what was disturbing was the sheer image of this man, who had to have passed seven feet tall, and was large enough to knock Jack out in a single punch.

As the bubble flowed by the buildings, Andrew Ryan had continued. "A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."

The bathysphere continues. A whale swims by underneath.

[Anna]

Oh my god.

[Man on radio]

[Irish accent] There's debris coming down.…but the lighthouse is all lit up like hellfire Looks like- suitcases? Must have been some kind of a, plane crash.

[Another Man on radio]

Where in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean how-how could it?

The bathysphere turns right past some signs.

[Man on radio]

I don't know, but you better get down there Johnny! And be quick about It, the splicers are coming.

The bathysphere goes toward a hole.

[Jack]

[Mouths] Splicers?

[Johnny on radio]

What!? Why me!? You've gotta be kidding. How do you know someone's even coming?

[Man on radio]

Because you're the nearest. And there's a bathysphere on the way down. That means we got company on the way.

As he talks the bathysphere goes under signs that say- All, Good, Things, Flow, Into, The. The sign short circuits. City. The bathysphere stops. We see a sign that says. Atom is the way to go. The bathysphere goes up. It then goes dark.

[Johnny on Radio]

Oh right I'm here. The sphere! The sphere! It's coming now. I can hear it!

[Man on Radio]

Johnny,security banging all over. Get a move on!

[Johnny on Radio]

I'm moving! I'm moving! Tell the sphere to get here faster!

[Women humming on radio]

[Johnny on Radio]

Oh god! It's her!

[Gun fire's on radio and outside]

The man fiddles with the radio.

[Man]

Hello!? Hello!? Damn it say something!

The sphere stops. Water drips down the glass. When the water stops dripping we see Johnny walking back trying to keep away from this strange woman.

[Women Humming]

We go out of the bathysphere outside in front of Johnny. Backing away from the women.

[Johnny]

Please lady! I didn't mean no trouble. Just don't hurt me! Keep-keep my gun.

As he talks he continues back to the bathysphere. As he continues we see the woman has a hook in her hand.

[Anna]

Oh my god.

The woman charges and drives her hooks into Johnny's body. Impaling him to the bathysphere.

[Jack]

Oh my god!

[Johnny]

[Groan]

He vomits blood.

[Johnny]

[Death Gurgle]

She releases her hooks. The body falls into the water

[Anna]

Oh my god

She then looks around.

[Woman]

[Sniff sniff] [Growl] Is it someone new? [Shrieks]

She jumps onto the bathysphere.

[Jack]

Shit!

The man moves back.

[Metal Scraping]

[Banging]

Two holes are made as two hooks break through.

[Woman]

[Shrieks]

One of her arms goes through and she swings her hook. The man on the floor trying to keep away. The shaking stops. The man sits up. He looks through window. We see the woman jump off, and disappear.

[Man on radio]

Would you kindly pick up that radio?

He reaches over and picks up the radio.

[Man on radio]

I don't know how you two survived that plane crash, but I've never been one question fate. I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive. What's your names boyo?

[Jack]

Jack.

[Anna]

Anna.

[Atlas on radio]

Jack ,Anna huh? Well Jack and Anna, you keep on moving. We're gonna have to get you to higher ground.

The bathysphere opens.

[Atlas on radio]

OK kid, take a deep breath and step out of the bathysphere I won't leave you twisting in the wind.

He takes a deep breath, and walks out.

[Jack]

Ooh! [Echo]

He continues.

[Humming]

[Jack]

[Gasp]

We see a dark hallway.

[Atlas on radio]

It's her! Were gonna need to draw her out. And you're gonna have to trust me. Alright?

[Jack]

OK.

[Atlas on radio]

Good. Now continue up that hallway. And leave the rest to me.

tHey walks up some small stairs. We see walk some words that say in blood

You should Not Have Come

He continues into this dark room where the light it receives is from TV's that are all snowy. One of them explodes.

[Jack]

[Gasp]

"I'll wrap you in a sheet."

We see signs that say- Let Us Ascend! - Rapture is dead! - Ryan doesn't own us! The woman jumps down in front of Jack.

[Jack]

Oh god!

Up above him a camera shines its light on the woman. Revealing her hideous face. Then behind Jack, a flying turret mini helicopter comes out.

[Beeping]

[Atlas on radio]

How do ya like that bitch!

The Turret fires on her. She back flips and jumps into a hole in the wall. The turret fires then retreats.

[Atlas on radio]

She's gone now. Now take Johnny's wrench. You're gonna need it.

He goes to a toolbox and takes out a wrench.

[Jack]

OK! What the hell is going on!? Where am I!? What was that!?

[Atlas on radio]

First get to higher ground. Then I'll explain everything. Would you kindly?

[Jack]

[Sigh]

He walked up stairs. He reaches the top. He and we see and man crouch down and searching a dead body.

[Jack]

Excuse me?

[Man]

Hmm?

The man turns revealing his hideous bandaged face.

[Jack]

Ahh!

The man charges at Jack with a pipe.

[Man]

Ahhhhh!

Jack moves and the pipe hits the wall. Seeing this chance Jack swings his wrench and hits the back of the mans head killing him instantly. Jack drops the wrench in shock over his kill. He walks over to the body of the man the splicer was checking. He checks the man.

[Jack]

[Sigh]

He goes to the big door. He hits the switch. He doesn't work.

[Jack]

Shit!

He leans his head on the door.

[Childs voice]

My daddy is smarter than Einstein!

He gets off and looks up.

[Childs voice]

Stronger than Hercules!

We see a machine of some kind.

[Childs voice]

And shoots fire with the snap of his fingers! Are you as smart as my daddy? If so, head to the Gatherers Garden.

He starts walking up the stairs. He stops. Behind him is a light up sign that forms a hand with electricity shooting out. And the word PLASMIDS under it. He turns and looks at it. He turns back around confused. He continues up. He reaches the top. He turns over the open way. We see the vending like machine with two statue girls.

[Jack]

Hmm?

On the shelve of the machine we see a needle with red stuff in it.

[Atlas on radio]

Johnny's Adam! He said he found some! Must of put it down when he came looking for you. Listen! You're not gonna last long with just a wrench! Your find more ways of protecting yourself along the way I can guarantee it! But that's soon this is now! Trust me kids you're going to need it!

Jack picks it up.

[Atlas on radio]

Inject it like a regular shot, trust me!

Jack aims the Adam above his arm. He injects it, removes it, then chucks it.

[Jack]

[Heavy breathing] [Groaning]

He looks at his arms. We see his veins glow white, then red. We see the changing color veins all over his body.

[Jack]

[Screams]

He starts moving toward the stairs.

[Atlas on radio]

Steady now! Your genetic code is being rewritten! Just hold on and everything will fine!

He goes to the banister and grabs it. He then loses balance and falls over it.

[Jack]

[Screams]

Things go black.


	2. Chapter 2

Splicer 1: These little fishes looks like they just had their

cherries popped wonder if he's still got some Adam on him?

Announcer:Approaching a Little Sister is a criminal offense. Do not approach the Little Sisters.

(sounds of a whale-like creature)

Splicer 2: You hear that? Let's bug!

Splicer 1: Weak! You're a weak chopper!

Splicer 2: Those little fishes ain't worth toeing it with a Big Daddy!

Splicer 1: You're Yellow! Always have been! You'll be no better off with the metal daddy, little fish. See you two floating in the Briney.

* * *

They again loses consciousness, but regains his senses when he is approached by a Big Daddy and a Little Sister. The Big Daddy is a hulking, metal creature. It wears a large diving helmet and wields a gigantic metal drill. It is almost always accompanied by a Little Sister, a young girl. The girl wears a nightgown, and holds a large needle.

Little Sister: Look, Mr. Bubbles, it's angels. I can see light coming from their bellies. Wait a minute, he's still breathing. It's alright,I know he'll be an angel soon.

* * *

The pair passes by, and they regains full consciousness momentarily.

They suddenly realizes that they now has the ability to shoot lightning bolts from their hands.

Atlas:You alright ,boyo. First time using plasmids feels like getting' kicked in the teeth by a mule. but there is nothing but a fistful of lighting now ,is it.

Jack zaps the door switch, Just as they traverses the tunnel, the airplane tail section of Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 crashes into the tunnel, causing it to flood. Water pouring in through the breach immediately triggers the bulkhead door from the Lounge to seal. Fortunately, they climbed into the tail section and escape through the plane's rear exit. While the damaged tunnel's glass begins to crack under the water pressure, an adjoining section of tunnel collapses, and the structure begins to buckle. They escape through the flooding tunnel to another door leading to the Atrium.

As they walked thru the atrium, they heard a noise behind them.

Atlas: Splicer! Give 'em the combo: zap 'em then whack 'em. One-two punch! Remember, the one-two punch!

The splicer ran toward them. Anna fired an electo-bolt at him while Jack finish him off.

After they dispatched him , another one came the the air lock to attack them,only to be dispatched himself.

As they march thru to the elevators, one of the elevators explodes and crashed in flames. A splicer on fire tried to lunged on them but they killed him before he did.

they enter the elevator and it ascended up.

Atlas:Listen to me- I've got a family. I need to get them out of here. But the Splicers have cut me off from them. If you can reach them in Neptune's Bounty, then maybe, just maybe ... I know you two must feel like the unluckiest man and woman in the world right now, but you're the only hope I'll ever see my wife and child again. Go to Neptune's Bounty ... find my family ... please.

Anna:Alright,we'll do it.

When the elevator stopped , they found a Thuggish Splicer talking over a baby carriage. Not taking any chances , they sneak on her and whack her in the head.

Jack: What happen to these people?

Atlas:Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds. We couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs. The whole city went to hell.

Anna:I found some guns in here.

they found two pistols, Jack takes the revolver pistol while Anna takes the SA pistol**. they proceed into the Kashmir Restaurant. The place was a used to a fine restaurant now a ruined venture.

Looking down the balcony, Jack noticed a large, round neon sign hanging at a slight angle and said "Happy New Year's 1959!" which was odd, as the year was 1960. Something had occurred that kept the residents from celebrating or changing the current dates. "Harry! Where are ya' goin'?" A voice rang out, followed by the quick successions of thump, thump, thump!

Jack quickly peeked his head around the stairs to find a tattered man banging on a large metal door. His accent was thickly Irish, and he seemed slightly angry. A second flashed past, and he had given up on banging on the door, when he turned his head. Flash! he popped a couple of rounds, which hit Jack in the shoulder, knocking him down.

The pain surged through his arm, but he could still move it.

She dove to the floor and rolled a couple of steps down before firing a single round, which struck him square in the forehead, knocking him to ground.

Jack heaved himself up and hurdled over the railing to quickly check for any life. The bullet hole seemed to have gone missing within all the folds on her face, as it was deformed like the other previous citizens. After a long hard look, Jack noticed a large white box with a red plus sign printed on its top. "Rapture Recovery Kit, your one stop box for all your healthy needs!" was printed in black across the top. Exactly something I could use!

Jack thought as he opened the lid. Gauze tape, bandages, and some wound cleaner were inside, which he quickly made use over his bullet wound. The room Jack was now standing in, was the same room he had looked down on earlier. The flooded dining hall was next to a bar, full of the "Arcadia Merlot" stacked on the shelves.

Directly next to him, though, was the doorway the woman had been trying to enter before he interrupted her. Pushing open the door, they found himself in a kitchen, although the health risks in this place made them seriously never consider eating here. The counters were stained yellow with grease and oil that had splashed on them, the ovens and ranges had an assortment of items, ranging from roasted turkeys, to salmon, to cats shoved in the oven.

Nothing seemed normal, even the pots were stacked up to unusual heights, growing green mold on them from age of unclean conditions. Meat had been piled in a corner, as if being tossed, but it had molded over, becoming dangerous to eat. Directly over a counter sat an open cupboard, which held items that wouldn't be found in a kitchen: about three first aid kits were stacked on its shelves. Jack made a grab for a couple of them, leaving at least one behind for any future plans.

Backtracking to the room, they made a quick dodge for a space under the stairs, as several of the citizen's had found where they had been searching through, and they had all decided to wade through the flooded dining area, overturning the tables and drinking out of silver bottles that they hadn't seen before.

In order for him to escape they'd either have to be invisible, or so quiet, they wouldn't notice them clamber up the stairs, that was until he realized the power of electricity. Times for a practice shot. Jack had to harness his ability to use this lightning bolt, so he thrust his palm out, and forced his muscles as if to slap the air, and in a second later, heard screams of agony as three men fell to the watery floor, trying to avoid the electrocution.

Opening his eyes, he could see the aftermath of him shocking the water. Three bodies were face down in the flooding dining area. Jack had become a killing machine.

They found a strange recording device on a table.

*Diane McClintock- New Year's Eve Alone

(Sounds of a party, and the jazz song "And All the While I'm Loving You" playing in the background)

 _Diane:Another New Year's, another night alone. I'm out, and you're stuck in Hephaestus, working. Imagine my surprise. I just guess I'll have another drink... here's a toast to Diane McClintock, silliest girl in Rapture. Silly enough to fall in love with Andrew Ryan, silly enough to -_

 _(Sounds of explosions and screaming)_

 _Splicer 1: Long live  Atlas!_

 _Splicer 2: Death to Ryan!_

 _Diane: What... what happened... I'm bleeding... oh, God... what's happening…_

they put the AD* in their supply bag and made their way to the restrooms where they find another AD*.

*Steve Barker - Hole in Bathroom Wall

 _Hey, Brenda! You care to tell me why you've had a hole in the wall the size of Plymouth Rock coming out of your crapper going on three weeks now? Now, I ain't saying I'm Shakespeare, but I'm trying to run a respectable theater. I got working folk coming in from Port Neptune trying to catch a little diversion... and all they can think about is the stink coming out your shitter. Get it fixed._

they went to women's side first to find ,they see a ghost.

Splicer:I'm too spliced up,too spliced up...now nobody's going to want me...

as it fades, a splicer comes out the stalls.

they quickly shoot him head thru the hole in the bathroom.

they walks out another door into a balcony. Jack walks toward the catwalk. they stops and looks down.

We see the little girl by a stage, taking her needle and stabbing it into the head of the dead body.

Atlas:Careful now ... Would you kindly lower that weapon for a minute?

They does so. they starts walking on the catwalk slowly.

[Little Sister]

[Humming Frère Jacques]

Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Bubbles, are you there? Are you there? Come and give me lollies, come and bring me toffees, teddy bears. Teddy bears

Atlas:You think that's a child down there? Don't be fooled. She's a Little Sister now. Somebody went and turned a sweet baby girl into a monster. Whatever you thought about right and wrong on the surface, well, that don't count for much down in Rapture. Those Little Sisters, they carry ADAM \- the genetic material that keeps the wheels of Rapture turning. Everybody wants it; everybody needs it.

They gets off the catwalk.

[Little Sister]

[Humming Frère Jacques]

Jack walks down the stairs. Downstairs there's big window that separates the stairs from the room with the stage and Little Sister.

[Little Sister]

[Finishes the hummed song]

When that happens they reaches the bottom and then goes to the window to observe the Little Sister. We see her stab the head again. She takes it out. She takes it and pours the Adam out and into her mouth. She finishes and swallows it.

[Little Sister]

[Cough] [Cough]

We go back to Jack and Anna with sad faces.

[Doors open]

A male splicer with a pistol comes out behind the sister. He looks around and approaches the sister. The sister wipes her mouth and turns. She sees the splicer. The splicer puts his mouth on his finger as sign to tell her to be quiet.

[Little Sister]

[Screams]

The splicer prepares to hit her, until.

[Roar]

The splicer,Jack And Anna on the other side look up. Up at the door of the men's bathroom. The diver suit monster Jack saw earlier burst out of the doors with its once yellow eyes red now. It jumps down to the splicer and punches it into the wall.

[Splicer]

[Groan]

The creature drill starts spinning. It then jams it into the belly of the splicer. It then grabs the splicer's head and starts smashing its head at the window. Jack backs away. It does it two times. The third the head smashes through the class. The body lies over the broken part of the window. Jack looks at the creature.

[Atlas on radio]

That's, the Big Daddy!

The Big Daddy's eyes turn yellow. It waves its arm to the door. The sister go's.

Atlas:She gathers ADAM,He keep her safe.

When the thundering footsteps had long since faded into the distance, They collected themselves and prepared to move forward. The only available exit was through a locked shutter that led into a short hallway just outside of the theater. He found that the padlock and chain that closed the door was worn and rusted, making it easy to dispose of with a strike from his wrench.

The hallway opened into a dark corridor, barely lit by the few remaining lights hanging from the high ceiling. The floors were littered with discarded newspapers and the ever- present piles of rubble.

The articles of news where smudged and destroyed, thus giving them no insight to Rapture's dark secrets. The most redeeming quality of the area happened to be a corpse, in its hand was a fully loaded revolver and while Jack did not need the extra gun, the ammo inside of it served to double his current amount.

The corridor itself proceeded to the right from Floodlight Theater and then turned to the left. Past the corner was a glassed in balcony overlooking a large room and from his position, Jack could see another corridor with the words 'Neptune's Bounty' below him. Excited, he retrieved the radio to inform Atlas of his location.

"Atlas," He called into the device, "I'm almost there. I can see the entrance, or something like it."

They could hear Atlas almost laughing on the other side of the radio. "Good job boyo! That should lead you to Neptune real quick like. Hurry up now, I'll meet up with you two when you get there."

Jack pocketed the radio and searched the area for some way into the lower room. He followed the balcony around to find a demolished stone stairway that should have led downward. Much like before, the fall was not far, but there would be no easy way back up once he jumped down.

A broken pipe overhead poured water onto the stairway and created a giant puddle at the foot of the ledge. Seeing no other option, they leapt from the balcony and into the shallow water in the lower room.

Jack shook the water from his pants leg and proceeded towards the tunnel to his right marked 'Neptune's Bounty'. As he was about to enter the corridor a heavy metal fence sprung out from the wall and barred the entrance. All hell broke loose as the lights turned red and a siren wailed throughout the room. A contrastingly cheery voice sounded over the intercom to inform him that a security alert was in progress.

"What the hell's goin' on over there?!" Atlas creamed from Jack's pocket.

Jack tried to move the gate, but it held fast. "I don't know, but I can't get through. What should I do?" Jack had to yell over the sirens for Atlas to hear hm.

"Just hold tight boyo, I'll see what I can do from here. I can open some of the doors in Rapture but not all of them." Atlas tried to reassure him, but Jack was losing his cool very quickly.

In the distance, Jack could hear screaming… lots of it. It echoed through the halls and dug into his brain, dozens of them were out there and they were attracted to the wailing. Jack backed away from the broken stairs and pulled the revolver from the back of his pants.

"Atlas…" He called, "we've got a problem." The red lights were casting ominous shadows of the approaching Splicers along the balcony walls.

Suddenly, Atlas had an idea; "You got some water nearby Jack?"

Jack's gave fell to the puddle by the stairs. "Yeah… lots of it. Why?" He shouted back.

"Well if you see a Splicer in the water, zap 'em with the Electro Bolt." Atlas sounded a little more confident now.

The first Splicer neared the stone steps as Jack summoned the electricity back into his hand.

"SHIT! Here they come!" He waited for the Splicer to jump before springing into action.

The moment that the Splicers feet hit the water, Jack unleashed the electricity from his hand to the water at its feet. The result was immediate as lightning danced across the water, as well as Splicer's skin, but as it collapsed to the floor, two more quickly replaced it.

Jack sent another arc of electricity from his palm, but one of the Splicers jumped from the water while the other was electrified. The surviving Splicer leapt through the air with a butcher's knife in its hand, landing a few feet from Jack.

Jack rolled to the left as the Splicer swung the blade at him, but it screamed in anger as the blade cut nothing but the air. Now a safe distance away, Jack leapt back onto his feet he took aim at the Splicer. There was a deafening crack as he pulled the trigger and the Splicer found a new hole above its right ear. Jack had no time to celebrate as two more Splicers entered the room. He used another bolt of lightning to electrify the water, but yet another Splicer leapt over them and safely hit the dry ground.

"Atlas," Anna called out while she disposed of another Splicer, "please tell me you're almost done."

Three Splicers jumped into the puddle and were quickly eliminated as Atlas responded. "This ain't good boyo."

Jack's stomach dropped at those words. "Don't say that! You can do something, right… RIGHT!?"

"Oh shit…" Jack could barely hear Atlas' suppressed voice over the siren and the screams.

she shot another Splicer before responding. "STILL NOT HELPING!"

"It's Ryan," Atlas screamed into the radio, "GODDAMN ANDREW RYAN! He found us! Damn, he closed off access to Neptune from where you two are."

There's another way to get there; head through Medical on the opposite side of the room."

Jack turned to the wall facing the entrance to Neptune's Bounty to find that there was, in fact, another tunnel. "You're right, we see it!"

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Atlas screamed to them as another batch of Splicers ran along the balcony above him.

Jack turned to his right and sprinted as quickly as he could into the tunnel leading towards the Medical Pavilion.

He could hear the Splicers, screaming like caged monkeys, following him into the corridor. Jack leapt over another pile of rubble and ran past another fountain of falling water before the large hallway cut to the left. The tunnel led into a small room and the only thing he noticed was an enormous metal bulkhead with the words 'Medical Pavilion' over the door frame.

Just as they was going to pass through the doorway, it slid shut, effectively locking them out. Seeing no other option, he turned around to leave the room, but the only exits on either side of the room were cut off by metal fences like the one in front of 'Neptune'. Before they could think of another plan, they were plunged into darkness as the lights were eliminated.

Jack reached for the radio and brought it to his lips. "Atlas… please, please tell me you have a plan."

He could hear the sounds of Atlas shuffling about on the other side of the radio. "I think I can help you, but you gotta give me some time!" The radio was silent as Jack forced himself not to panic. The Splicers' screams of rage and frustration were growing in volume with each passing moment.

Just as they was beginning to give up hope, they heard the sounds of some unseen device coming to life. they turned to where they thought the bulkhead was, but was nearly blinded by a bright light instead.

As their eyes adjusted, they could make out a large screen behind a glass wall, and a message stating 'please stand by' slowly came into focus. When the picture was finally in focus, the image changed to one of a man's face glaring menacingly back at them. With the word 'RYAN' labeled at the bottom of the screen it did not take long for Jack and Anna to realize who the man was.

(Andrew Ryan POV)

Ryan wanted to see the intruders a little closer. Then they entered the Hall, Ryan blocked the exits and pressing a button, he appear on a giant screen in front of the intruders.

Andrew's first reaction was a surprise: he had no idea that the man and woman are so young. He was a young man and she was a young woman. Brown hair, barely twenty years. He wore a blue jeans and a thick white wool sweater while she wore a button-up work shirt with suspenders and a gray pants. Ryan looked at them for a moment before saying:

" _So tell me, friends, which one of the bitches sent you? The KGB wolf, or the CIA jackal? Here's the news: Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you two to plunder, and Andrew Ryan isn't a giddy socialite who can be slapped around by government muscle."_

 _"And with that, farewell, or dasvidaniya, whichever you prefer."_

He give the signal for splicers to kill them.

(Jack & Anna)

As the screen returned to its message from before, they was horrified to see that the Splicers had finally caught up to them. Three Splicers wielding pipes appeared behind the glass and tried to destroy the only thing protecting him from them. they slowly backed away from the trio as the glass began to crack under their ministration.

Jack snatched the radio back to his mouth. "Atlas… Atlas? Please tell me you're almost done." He received no response.

"ATLAS!" he screamed into the radio, panicking as one Splicer created a small hole in its' section of the glass.

Suddenly, Atlas' voice called back to them., "I got it!" The metal door behind Jack slid open. "Get out! Get out NOW!"

they didn't need to be told a third time as they turned tail from the room.

As the bulkhead slid closed, they could hear the sound of frustrated screams and shattering glass.

* * *

**: Beretta 1951 or Browning HP

*: AD= Audio Diaries


	3. Author's Note 1

Hello readers, this is Andrei Rian

And I have some good and bad news.

* * *

Good news: Bioshock XY is not dead

* * *

Bad News: times 2.

Bad news #1: "Ghost of A Man" will have to be either be put on hold or canceled until i find a way to end it properly.

Bad news#2: I'm transition from the land of writer's block to the land of procrastination on this.

* * *

Quick side note:I'm also working on several stories asides from my spare time.

Here they are:

*Naughty or Nice : A Boondocks joint

*Brotherly Love: A Mario story

*The Brood of the Queen

*The Ghosts of Rapture

* * *

Quick side note #2

If you want your O.C. to be in the Story, PM me.

First 5's gets in the story.

* * *

Here are your entry:

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Birthplace:

Height/Weight:

DOB:

Occupation:

Plasmid(s):

Tonic(s):

Weapon(s):

PTTP(Power to the People) Upgrade(s):

(Guns of your choice has to be made from anywhere before 1960)

(BS1,BS2,BS2M,BS:I,BaS-Ep.1&2,or from the surface)

Family,Siblings,Etc:

Location:

(Bioshock 1 levels for Bioshock XY)

Reward(s)(If you bring them to a bathysphere or Little sister Safe-house):

Background:

Epilogue:


	4. Chapter 3

As quick as We ran in, I shut the door and spun the wheel lock and wedged a wooden chair against it. Knowing there was no way those Splicers could get to us now, I leaned my back against the wall to catch my breath.

"Now you've both met Andrew Ryan, the bloody 'king' of Rapture," Atlas said over the radio. "Now find your way to emergency access."

I took the device from my belt and spoke into it. "I understand family is very important, but could you just give us a minute, Atlas?" I said.

"All right, all right, but don't take too long," Atlas replied.

We looked around the general vicinity. In front of me was a ripped-up couch and a poster advertising Dr. Steinman's plastic surgery. To the left was another of those Vita-Chambers, and the main hall was to my right. This place smelled even worse than Rapture Metro, and not just of rot, it was still in a place of disrepair, and it was full of leaks. We wouldn't leave a cockroach to get an exam here, let alone myself!

An insane woman's maniacal laughter interrupted my sight-seeing. "Oh, darling, you shouldn't have," she said almost seductively, though I have no idea to what since we couldn't see each other.

I slowly got back up and readied my revolver. There was whistling coming from above me, so I had two Splicers to worry about. While cautiously stepping into the main hall, I almost slipped on some blood.

Staying close to the wall, I came across an automatic double door struggling to close with a security robot in the way. I remember seeing one of those- it killed the first Splicer I encountered. I pushed a button on it and it activated, pointing its camera at me and flying out of the way of the doors. It then turned around, facing the same direction I was, still staying near me. Apparently,we just got a robot partner.

I entered the emergency access room and rounded a corner where the woman I heard earlier was stroking a corpse. Then a man in a lab coat showed up and wore a furious expression.

"Hey! Keep away!" he yelled at the woman.

Immediately, I went back behind the corner, hoping my buzzing drone wouldn't give away my location. That doctor began shooting at the woman, anyway, but that didn't make him my friend. Another gunshot and the woman's dying groan alerted me he was going to come my way next. Luckily for me, I also had a gun and a mechanical bodyguard.

I jumped back around the corner and zapped the man full of electricity the moment he saw me. The security robot then beeped loudly and shot him three times in the head.

Now that he was taken care of, I looked through the desk nearby. Nothing useful aside from another med-kit and some machine gun rounds. That last one meant that a machine gun was lying around somewhere nearby, so I took the drum of bullets along with me. Still, now I needed a backpack or something to keep all my equipment. Luckily, the corpse that the woman Splicer was stroking had a satchel, so I walked over there and put the drum inside the bag before applying the strap to my own shoulder. Also, the bag had $105 in it, which was better for me. If I was going to get home, I'd come home with some money.

I looked up to the platform that a flight of stairs led to. Behind me was the emergency access door, but it was locked, so the control panel on that platform was my ticket out. Once I climbed the stairs with my buzzing metal drone following, I even found two guns to which the ammo belonged.

"Ah, bingo!" I said to myself as I picked up the weapon. It was actually a Thompson sub-machine gun, or just Tommy gun, but this made no difference considering the gun's rate of fire and capacity.

It already had a full magazine in it, so the one I took earlier was going to be extra support. The Tommy gun also had a strap, and, seeing no reason to use it now, I put it on the same shoulder suspending the for Anna, she found a Beretta M12 SMG with three magazines.

I was just going to rely on the revolver and my monkey wrench for now, as well as my lightning plasmid.

The lever on the control panel obviously controlled the door to Neptune, but once I pulled it, an alarm went off and a screen said "Access Denied."

"Okay, what'd I do this time?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You did nothin' boyo," Atlas said. "You want to use the emergency access panel, you'll be needin' Dr. Steinman's key. He's the one that runs this place. But I don't expect him to just hand it to you two out of the milk of human kindness. Steinman ain't that kind, and frankly, I'm not even sure he's still human."

"So I'll need a few bullets to persuade him?"

"Right, wouldn't take a genius to figure out."

"Great. Seems like it's the only way to be persuasive here."

I turned around and went through the door there, thinking that maybe the path to Steinman was that way. Once I did, though, a woman must have heard my robot's buzzing and was dashing for me.

"You call that tenderloin!? Give me back my money!" she yelled.

Before she could come within three feet of me, the robot shot her full of holes. I was really starting to like that thing.

Past her dead body was an electrical override switch, which was the only way to open another locked door. Therefore, I pulled it... and set off another alarm.

"Oh, for Christ sakes!"

"Now you've rattled the monkey cage. Here they come!" Atlas said.

The door opened and a whole horde of Splicers rushed into the foyer below me. Soon, they would take the stairs to the control room. Even my robot slave couldn't handle them all, so I holstered my revolver in my belt and readied my Tommy gun. However, a female Splicer with a pistol saw me and shot a bullet through the glass into my shoulder. The security robot beeped and assaulted her, able to kill her, but the rest of the Splicers, all bearing firearms, completely overwhelmed it. The little machine crashed and burned, leaving me to take cover behind the control panel and feel the agony of a gunshot wound to my shoulder.

The Splicers rushed in through the door, but my submachine gun was just powerful enough to take them all out without me suffering any more damage. Still, if ever I needed to use a medkit, it was now. I pulled one out of my pocket and opened it, observing its contents. It was perfect- I could use the tweezers to pull the bullet out of my skin, the syringe to start me healing, and the patches to cover it up. I winced as I did the first, as well as the second, but within a minute of removing the needle, the pain began to go away and the wound stopped bleeding. Lastly, I applied the patch and made my way through the door on the other side of the foyer to Steinman's lab.

There were more posters and unusual landscaping on the way to the next door. Once I got near it, sudden dizziness took hold of me. Everything turned black and white and either I hallucinated again or I saw another ghost banging against the door.

" _You promised me pretty, Steinman_!" she said. " _You promised me pretty! Now look at me! Look at me!_ "

I fortunately couldn't, since that ghost's back was turned to me the whole time. Still what was going on in my head?

It all stopped and I walk

ed to the door, which automatically opened like every single other one in this underwater city.

"You keep an eye peeled for Steinman," Atlas said. "The daft bastard's set up shop in the surgery wing. You wanna find him, just follow the blood."

"Ah, lovely," I said, disgusted. "Why can't we just pretend this stuff is strawberry topping or something?"

The beginning of the trail of blood was marked by the words: ABOVE ALL DO NO HARM , J. Steinman.

This Steinman guy was clearly messed up in more ways than one. A bunch of leaks cleaned up other blood, but the total amount of it in this place was as if he either cut people open religiously or got some kind of sexual pleasure out of it. Either way, I just wanted to vomit my guts out.

Trying to ignore the smell and look of the blood, I walked on and as soon as I rounded a corner, I noticed a chair-mounted turret that just switched on and pointed at me. I took cover behind the wall once it started firing.

"Remember, all them machines will short out right and proper if you hit 'em with the electro-bolt," Atlas informed me.

I was really starting to like Atlas with how helpful he was, considering he wasn't there next to me. It was good to know I could trust someone down here. Following his advice, I zapped the turret the moment it saw me, then walked over and flipped a few switches on it. It turned back on, but this time, it didn't try to shoot us.

"What's that?" I heard a woman say. The moment I looked her way, she screamed and yelled, "A rat!" and shot her revolver at me. Thing was, she had to be about the worst shot I had ever seen. The closest that one of her bullets got to me was two whole feet before the turret slaughtered her.

Out of her corpse's pocket fell some revolver rounds, but when I walked over to take them, I saw that they were no ordinary bullets. These were reinforced armor-piercing rounds, which would really be useful should I ever have to fight a Big Daddy, so I placed them in my satchel.

I continued on and heard more voices near another door.

"Please? I'll be better next time!" a girl said to a closed door. "Please? Don't go!"

"Stop following me!" yelled a man on the other side and the doors spontaneously exploded, killing the lovesick Splicer.

Obviously, whoever did it was _not_ the friendly type, so I avoided that path and went down another flight of stairs. At the bottom, to my surprise, was a huge block of ice, so I couldn't easily go that way. On the ice was a recording with the name McDonagh on it. When I played it back, a British man's voice said the following:

* * *

 _"Steinman, I know Medical Pavilion is your manor, but you might want to think on this: the ocean is colder than a witch's tit. You don't heat the pipes, they freeze. The pipes freeze, they burst. The pipes burst, they leak. Now, I understand you're a posh sort of geezer, and frankly, I don't give a toss if you piss or go fishing, but once Rapture starts leakin', the old girl ain't gonna stop. And then I'll be sure to tell Andrew Ryan he's got you to thank_."

* * *

So I could never call Rapture my home. I'd drown there eventually. Still, since this path was blocked by a huge chunk of ice, as was a door I noticed up top, that doorway that blew up was my only hope of finding anything useful. Therefore, I went back up there and just happened to find the guy who did it.

There was something in his hand, which didn't look friendly, especially when he lit it upon seeing me, and when I shot him a bunch of times, it showed to be a grenade when it hit the ground. So some of these Splicers even knew how to make explosives. I'd have to be even more careful from that point on.

There strangely wasn't much anything of value in the room he was guarding, but I got a bit of a surprise when I heard a security camera scream at me in the morgue past it. Immediately, I hid behind a wall and the siren stopped.

"Security cameras," Atlas said, as if I didn't already know what they were. "I can hear the infernal things around you. Ryan's eyes and ears."

"Is it possible to shut them up?" she asked.

"You could destroy 'em or sneak up on 'em and hack 'em so the Splicers trigger their alarms instead of you two," Atlas answered.

"How do I do that?"

"Open it up, which should be easy with your wrench, and you'll see a red and green wire. Just switch their couplings."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Okay, simpler than I thought it would be. Once the device turned away from me, I ran up under it and used the wrench to loosen a bolt. Once opened, there were the wires, though I'd have to be careful not to electrocute myself. I used the wrench for that, too, deactivating the camera, and switched the power couplings. The camera turned back on and, just to be sure, I put my hand in its light and got no answer from its sirens. I even let it see all of me, but it was like it completely ignored my presence.

I left the camera that now only ensured my security and climbed up the only flight of stairs there was. Halfway up, I immediately smelled gasoline. I'd have to watch myself.

Nearly all the way up, I heard a woman's voice. "Well, I guess I could hang on to this. It could come in handy someday..."

I looked around the corner and saw that what she had was a plasmid. Well, if it was valuable to a Splicer, who's to say it wasn't valuable to me? I knew she wasn't going to just hand it over to me if I asked nicely, so I pulled out my revolver and shot the side of her head.

I then ran to her dead body, making sure not to slip in the gas puddles, and picked up the red, glowing vial. "Incinerate," the tag said. So if we injected this into our arms, we could control fire?"

Just next to me was a small room with malfunctioning automatic doors, but a vent was broken open. With the possibility of someone hearing the gunshot in my mind, I crawled through the vent to more safely use the plasmid. I was still hesitant to stick the needle into my arm again, but perhaps the electro-bolt plasmid helped me build a tolerance for these things. Since it wouldn't help to just stare at the shot, I once more injected the fluid into my vein.

This time, we felt a burning sensation and still some dizziness. Flames gathered around my hand, I winced and shut my eyes in pain, but it wasn't debilitating and it lasted less time than the last plasmid I used.

Right as soon as I opened my eyes and observed my new ability, Andrew Ryan's voice came over the intercom.

" _A parasite wanders the halls. We rebuild our city and the doubters send a flies to spoil our ointment_ ," he said. Did he just enjoy making odd metaphors? " _One thousand ADAM to the man or woman who pins their wings_!" Apparently so.

 _Oh, God_ , I thought. This meant a whole army of Splicers was headed our way! But then I realized we could command fire and the entire hallway was doused in gasoline. Upon this revelation, my thoughts changed to, _Come and get me!_

Just like I thought, I saw at least five Splicers came swarming in through the window. Not even paying attention to the ground they were walking on, one slipped and fell on the fuel. Taking this as a cue, I concentrated on one spot of the gas and snapped my fingers.

Every spot where there was gasoline erupted in flames, including the Splicers. They all flailed their limbs painfully for a few seconds before their bodies surrendered to the inferno consuming them.

We would have to wait for the flames to burn out for a while, so we just sat down and leaned against the desk behind the window. I then rubbed my eyes with one hand.

What was _wrong_ with this place? No doubt it was a wonderful place once, but now I started to wonder if any of the inhabitants aren't corrupted by their overuse of plasmids. Apparently, using them was fine, but doing that too much would make me like them. What a horrifying thought, nonetheless, to go around with a disfigured face, absolute lunacy, and a thirst for the blood of anyone not like me.

After a few minutes, the gasoline had evaporated and the flames fizzled out, so I crawled back out of the vent and walked past my kills. Since my watch wasn't water resistant, I wondered what time it was. My body told me it was late at night, which made sense because of how tired I was. Hopefully, we could find a place to rest soon. Come to think of it, a place to change out of our soaked clothes would be nice, too.

There was nothing valuable left here, so I went back to the lower floor and exited the way I came. Apparently, that security camera wouldn't do me much good.

When I left, I heard gunshots from the turret I hijacked. Also, a crazy woman holding a lead pipe was charging for me, yelling, "Parasite!"

She unholstered her pistol. Her first shot missed her, but the next two brought her down. She then reloaded the gun and walked downstairs to see what was going on, though it was almost obvious that Ryan's transmission brought them here.

The turret was shooting at another Splicer armed with explosives. I decided to help it out by testing how well the incineration plasmid worked when directly aimed at an enemy. The result was a favorable one.

I then noticed the doorway blocked by a smaller piece of ice than the huge one downstairs. Now that I had fire at my fingertips, this was no longer a nuisance, so I used that power to melt the ice block and entered the doorway.

This was some kind of funeral place with the clerk's desk in the center. There were two hallways at both sides of the room and I heard a young woman's weeping from the one on the right. Could it be that I wasn't the only sane person in the underwater city? With this hopeful thought in mind, I replaced my revolver and walked down the hall where the girl was mourning over an open casket.

Slowly, I walked closer and said, "Hey, is there anything I can do?"

She flinched and turned around to face me. "You did this to me! _You_!" she yelled and brandished a crowbar with the intention of harming her with it.

Well, so much for not being alone. I again pulled out my gun and shot her. Damn it... I had really hoped she was just a person experiencing a loss, but life told me differently. This city was a terrible place and I could never hope to safely stay here, so I would have to get out sometime.

Still, next to the casket was a four-digit number: 0451. And behind me was a door with a combination lock. That couldn't be a coincidence, so I entered that number into the lock. To my luck, the door indeed opened. Inside were more ammo for my Tommy gun, shotgun shells, and an odd-looking power tool. When I observed it, I noticed its purpose was for hacking. Since all this would come in handy, I stuffed them into my satchel.

I then exited and went through the door behind the door behind the clerk's desk and into a mortuary. It was all dark and I was up to my shins in water. I also heard heavy breathing down at the end of the hallway. To go with it was the only light in the whole room and a shadow of a man moving erratically.

Against my better judgment, I approached, but then the lights went out and the man's breathing stopped. A few seconds later, the lights flickered back on, but the shadow had vanished. I was guessing that man knew I was there and was lying in wait somewhere for me. I walked to the end of the hall and pointed my revolver where I expected him to be.

But he was just gone. How could he disappear like that?

There was also a mangled body awaiting an autopsy that would never come on a table. Maybe it had something valuable, and since it was a woman instead of a man, there was no way it was alive, so I slowly approached, sure that the guy who was there a second ago was still hiding. To my surprise, he still didn't burst out anywhere. Well, the revolver bullets on the corpse were mine, then.

I started to leave the way I came, but then he jumped out of a compartment, screaming in gibberish. He ran for me with a bone saw, but this gesture showed to be a futile one when I planted a bullet into his chest.

Enough preparing myself. I left and walked to an airlock with the words, "Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals" above it, the only door I had not gone through here. Obviously, Steinman and his key were there somewhere, so I entered and traversed the glass tunnel, studying the ocean above me.

There was but one inch of glass keeping the school of fish up there from slapping my dead body's face with their tails. A gunfight here would be very hazardous, so I had a change of mind to hurry through. On the way, I heard a Big Daddy somewhere distantly…

The door at the end of the tunnel opened for me, revealing more laughter and words in blood on the tile floor: "Aesthetics are a moral imperative!"

I took one more step before hearing a voice. "Why do we have two eyes? Is there a law that says we must?" he said. "Two arms, two legs, two ears, two breasts..."

I rounded a corner and there he was. "Not finished! Not finished!" he shouted upon seeing me and ran off through the hallway marked "Surgery." On the way in, he blew up the passage with a grenade.

Atlas spoke up again. "You'll have to find some way to get through to surgery, and Steinman. Chin up, now, the Lord ain't the quitter."

Nor was I, so I certainly planned on getting through there somehow. However, just as I started to leave, some shrieking sounded off somewhere.

"I can hear that Splicer soundin' off like it's the Fourth of July! If only you could get your hands on one of them bombs, you could clear a path!" Atlas said.

Right, but since I couldn't do that at the moment, I ran back to the glass tunnel at the same time I heard another grenade explode behind me and came across an airlock on the side of the hall that I didn't notice earlier. Even so, it couldn't help me since it wouldn't open, so I went the rest of the way through the hall and remembered the other ice block.

It was only a few paces in front of me, so I walked over to it and melted it. Through the mist spurting from the pipes, I glimpsed a Splicer probably waiting to pop a cap in me. My mind said, "Kill him with fire!", so I used my fire plasmid to kill him too.

"Who's there?" I heard someone else say when I walked into the room. "Come on, I promise to do no harm!"

With a tone like his, I was sure he was just giving an empty promise. With that in mind, I progressed slowly to a door on the left side. I then realized the voice was actually coming from behind me and I turned my back to see an insane doctor armed with grenades. Since I hadn't used it in a while, I used the electro-bolt on him and shot his brains out.

Entering through the door I was originally going to and walking some distance down the hall, another gunshot from behind me grazed my arm while two more turned out to be bad shots. "You tacky little nothing!" the woman behind me yelled before I spun around to demonstrate my much better aim.

In the next room, I took myself some AP bullets from my sub-machine gun and explored the rest of the place. Sure enough, in the next room was two shotguns, and it was already full of ammo, though that was only four shots.

As soon as I picked it up, the lights went out. I heard maniacal laughter and only the light above me flickered back on. It was a trap.

Of course, not a very good one, seeing as the bait was a way to defend myself.

"You're worthless! You're nothing!" exclaimed a psychotic nurse who was bringing a pipe to a gunfight.

I was able to kill her, but then a whole bunch of Splicers showed up, wanting a piece of me. The three remaining rounds weren't even enough- I had to bring my Tommy gun to the fight. I got bruised in several places, but I was going to be all right, especially since two of the attackers had medical kits on them. Another had a sling for my shotgun, which I used to strap it to my left shoulder. I only had room for one more weapon, preferably a relatively small one, and then I'd have to get rid of something.

The only things left in the whole place were a turret full of tennis balls and a plasmid several yards in a straight line from it, as well as a recording. The tag on the plasmid was "Telekinesis."

"Ah, now you're talking," I muttered to myself.

Before I injected this, I would need t hear what the nearby recording had to say. "Clinical trial, Lot-23, Dr. Suchong, client Fontaine Futuristics," the man on it said in a weird accent. Suchong? Why did that name ring a bell? "Work on telekinesis plasmid proceeding well. Lifting objects at distance presenting problem, moving objects through space no problem, cannot stop speeding bullet, but can catch and throw fast moving object. Problem not with plasmid, problem with reaction time. ...Suchong just get new idea for plasmid."

Sounded alright to me. I injected the red fluid into my blood. This time, I had only slight dizziness and no pain, but uncontrollable shaking of my hand, which stopped after a few seconds. There were controls for the tennis ball turret a foot away from me, which likely was for testing one's new telekinetic abilities. I didn't want to go around not knowing what I was doing, so I did just that.

The first tennis ball I didn't see coming and it hit me in the side of the head. Luckily, no one saw that. The next one I was ready for, and I indeed was able to catch it with my mind. I then found I could throw things back as well.

I was done here, so I ran back to the surgical foyer. The Splicer I met there was on a balcony and yelled, "Die! I'm taking everything!" and hurled a grenade at me.

Little did he know, I could catch things with my mind, so I took the explosive and blew up his barricade to surgery with it. And then I used the next grenade he threw at me to blow up him.

In surgery, I was able to get more security machines on my side, namely a turret and a camera. Also, I was able to find more ammo and a few recordings by Dr. Steinman that clearly showed the depth of his insanity.

Continuing on, as more and more blood soaked the halls, I was certain I was getting close to that crazy German guy. It didn't take much smarts to figure out he was violent and dangerous, so we made sure our weapons were loaded. In fact, past more writing on the wall in blood saying, "ADAM denies us any excuse for not being beautiful," was a window showing that very person, cutting up a person's face on a table. Somewhere we could hear people screaming for help from the mad surgeon.

"What can I _do_ with this one, Aphrodite?" he said, frustrated. "She _won't! Stay! Still!_ " To my horror, with each of these words, he started beating her with a pair of hooks. " _I want to make them beautiful, but they always, always turn out wrong! This one, too fat, that one, too tall, this one, too symmetrical! And now_ -"

At that moment, he looked at us and got even angrier.

"What's this, goddess? Intruders!? Oh, they're ugly! Ugly, ugly, UGLY!"

At that moment, I panicked and took cover behind a wall when he pulled out a machine gun and opened fire. My movement opened the door to his room, meaning there was no turning back now, though I luckily still had cover.

"Look at you! Hideous!" Steinman yelled.

"For your information, I happen to have a perfect jawline!" I yelled back.

At that moment, I went out of cover for a moment and returned his fire with my own machine gun, though I'm not sure I got any shots on him before returning to cover.

"Look in a mirror! Look in a mirror!" Steinman exclaimed.

"You know, you're not so friendly on the eyes yourself!" she replied and went out of cover again to take aim this time and spray some bullets at him. He seemed to have taken something that made him more impervious to bullets than most others, though.

He got a few shots in me, but once I noticed a gas tank he shot a hole in, I used my telekinesis to throw it at him. His next few shots blew it up and propelled his limp body backwards. He struggled to lift his gun up again, but before he could take another shot, I aimed down the sights of mine and installed a structurally superfluous sunroof into his cranium.

Before I searched his pockets for a key, I needed to treat myself with med kits. Since my first gunshot wound was already fully healed, those things must have been very effective.

Once I was done with that, I searched Steinman's body and found his key as well as more ammo for my Tommy gun and called Atlas.

"Hey, we got the key," I said.

"You got it? Phew, well, you all right? About time someone took care of that sick bastard. Head back to emergency access. I'm workin' my way to the back side of Neptune. We'll get there soon enough," Atlas said.

We went to the cage where the screaming people were held. we opened and two people came what we see,they don't' look insane or having any deformities. just sane people trying to survive.

"Thank you for saving us,any longer and will end up on the table" The man said.

"What's your name's" Said Anna

"Name's Bobby Wallace"

"Mine's Lucy Garner"

"What are you guys here in this place?" I asked.

"We were trying to find some First Aid Kits and some stuff when we captured by Steinman." She said.

"okay same for you" he said.

"My name is Jack and hers is Anna. Our plane crashed here and we trying to get out of this city"

We worked my way back, but as soon as we got the exit of the surgical foyer, I heard a crashing sound somewhere.

"Sounds like another tunnel collapse," Atlas said. "Welcome to Rapture, the world's fastest growing' pile of junk."

All of a sudden, we got a pang in our heads as we thought back to the plane, though I couldn't figure out why. Still, the airlock that wouldn't open now opened and the other one wasn't ever going to open again. Hopefully, this one was a back route that I could use to get to emergency access, so I took that path anyway.

However, once I did, I heard a Little Sister scream, an explosion, then saw a Big Daddy covered in flames get propelled backward at a wall. In fright, I jumped back, almost falling over.

"Sweet mother of God!" I exclaimed. Someone actually managed to kill a Big Daddy with me as a witness, meaning these things weren't invincible.

"A Little One!" Atlas said. "Here's your chance to get some ADAM."

I didn't know what he meant, but we followed the girl's screams and saw her running away, but not from me. Going through a doorway, I saw a Splicer stop her in her tracks and point a pipe at her.

"It's just you... and me," he said coldly, "and all the tasty ADAM I can drink!"

He raised his pipe, but then a gunshot to the arm stopped him long enough for him to get an arrow right in his chest. It wasn't me, though- it came from the balcony nearby, where a man and woman was.

"Stay away from the girl or it is you two who will be shot next!" she shouted at me. Wait, so there _were_ some sane people down here?

"Easy now, Doctor," Atlas said. "He's just lookin' for a wee bit of ADAM, just enough to get by."

"I'll not have him harm my Little Ones!" the woman replied.

"It's okay, lad," Atlas said in regards to me now as I looked to the terrified girl with glowing yellow eyes. "That's not a child, not anymore, it ain't. Dr. Tenenbaum saw to that."

Tenenbaum? For some reason, that name also sounded familiar.

"Listen, do not hurt her!" Tenenbaum said as I approached the Little Sister who just started running away from me. "You don't need to do that!"

"Aye, that's a pretty sermon comin' from the one who cooked up them creatures in the first place," Atlas said. "Took fine, little girls and turned them into _that_ , didn't you? Listen to me, boyo, you won't get by without the ADAM those... things are carrying.

The Little Sister hid behind a desk and I could hear her crying.

"Are you prepared to trade your lives and the lives of my wife and child for one of Tenenbaum's little Frankensteins?" Atlas insisted.

As we continued to approach the child, Tenenbaum stopped us. "Here!" I looked back and saw her holding a plasmid. "There is another way. Use this."

She tossed two to us and I caught it in the hand I mostly use for plasmids.

"Free them from their torment," she continued. "We will make it worth your while, somehow."

I took a good look at the vial. Actually, it wasn't a plasmid at all because I could drink it. When I did, I felt... something, I'm not sure what, but I had a new way to get ADAM from the Little Sisters; a sudden instinct told me that.

I got closer to the little girl on the ground who continued to fearfully back away from me. I understood where Atlas was coming from, but how could I destroy this child's life just to make mine a little easier? The Splicers had practically no souls, yes, but this Little Sister was exhibiting emotions, meaning she did.

My decision to not kill her suddenly made the veins in my arms glow orange. Some kind of mental instruction book told me this was part of the process. I knelt down to the girl now against the wall and reached out for her.

"No! No, no!" she cried out, trying to resist me.

Even so, I placed my hand on her head and her veins glowed as well. My body somehow was slowly draining ADAM from her.

"There, there, I got you," I said softly.

The child stood up, now looking normal. Her eyes were no longer yellow and her voice wasn't hollow anymore. I knew that when she looked at me and thanked me.

I smiled at her and said, "No problem, you still got a long life ahead of you."

Tenenbaum had left, but now I could hear her voice on the radio. _"The path of the righteous is not always easy," she said. "Yes, the reward will become clear, in time."_

" _Hey we haven't met,but I noticed those survivors you have with you. They'll help you out if you take any survivors you find out there to the bathysphere, either me or someone with me will take them to Tenenbaum's safehouse until I can find a safe way out of the city for them.I'll tagged along with you if prove yourselves.I left some for you two at the 'sphere if you can get there with the survivors, And name's Patrick James-P.J. by the way_ ".

The child ran past me and to a metal hole in the wall that looked like it was meant to be there, only big enough for her to fit through. She started climbing up, but had some difficulty, so I ran over and helped her through.

"Tenenbaum's playing you two for saps," Atlas said when the girl crawled through the hole. "Those things may look like wee little girls, but looks don't make it so. You'll need all the ADAM you can get to survive."

I didn't reply because I knew it wasn't worth it to start an argument with him. I still got a good amount of ADAM, I could feel it, and I saved a life instead of destroying it. I was getting tired of doing that, anyway.

After a pause, Atlas spoke up again. "If you cross paths with another of those Gatherer's Garden machines, make sure you pick up a new plasmid or two. That is, if the price ain't too dear, of course."

I actually saw one such machine not too far away. I walked up to it and it opened a pad to put my hand face-up on. When I did, it stuck a needle into me and said I had 150 ADAM, which appeared to be enough for better health and a plasmid called Hypnotize Big Daddy. I wasn't going to pass either one up, so I chose both, leaving me with 10 ADAM.

The machine injected both fluids into us and we felt stronger in a way we couldn't explain and that we had a new ability. Having a Big Daddy on my side would certainly be helpful.

The needle left my skin and I noticed on of Steinman's recordings next to the machine. When I listened to it, he explained that the Little Sisters regenerate tissue incredibly fast, making them almost indestructible. They also had a symbiotic relationship with sea slugs in their guts that produced ADAM and kept them the way they were.

When the recording ended, I left the room and felt some tingling in my head. Apparently, the tonic Tenenbaum gave me allowed us to sense where a Little Sister was, too, judging by how I was being compelled to go somewhere. I went in that direction and heard a Little Sister talking to a Big Daddy, calling him Mr. B.

"You're ready now," Atlas said. "Time to take on one of them Big Daddies. It won't be easy-"

"Oh, I bet!"

"-but it's the only way to get to those Little Sisters and the ADAM they carry."

I felt vibrations through the floor and the Big Daddy rounded the corner with his Little Sister following behind. I would definitely have to shake down this metal man before he allowed me anywhere near the child he guarded. Immediately, I switched my primary guns to armor-piercing rounds and my shotgun to the electric bucks I found earlier.

I cocked the shotgun and exclaimed, "Come to Papa, you metal bastard!"

I used all four electric bucks in the mag on the Big Daddy, then finished his stunned self off with my AP rounds in my Tommy gun. He let out a moan before crashing to the ground. That was surprisingly easy, but that was because I was fully prepared for this; next time, I probably wouldn't be so lucky.

"No!" the Little Sister cried. "Mr. Bubbles!"

I ran up to the girl and did the same thing to her as I did to the last one- rescue her, though she also struggled against me. Even so, after I finished, she also thanked me. Good to know I wasn't going unappreciated, even if I didn't really care much about appreciation until this point.

Once she ran off, I noticed that the Big Daddy's corpse was in front of Steinman's writing, "Above all, do no harm," adding some almost humorous irony to it.

"Are you almost back to emergency access?" Atlas asked. "Come through as soon as you get there. You two got Ryan's eye now. You won't hear 'im comin', but he'll be there before you know it."

I couldn't sense any more Little Sisters around, so I ran through to the emergency access panel.

As we got there we found a crate for us. inside for me was five auto-hack tools,55 explosive shotguns shells,90 ADAM,and a sword. For Anna, is a Bow with Quiver full of Arrows,25 buckshot shells for her three barreled Sawn-off ,and 55 ADAM.

"Now just insert the key and pull the lever," Atlas said.

"Wait, hold on, that's it?" I asked.

"Aye, that's it."

"I just... with all the stuff that's happened so far, I expected it to be more complicated."

I did what he said and the security alert deactivated. It really was as simple as that.

"I don't know how you managed it, but you did," Atlas congratulated. "Come to Port Neptune now. I'm lookin' forward to shakin' your hands."

"Same to you," I replied. "We still haven't been properly introduced."

We hurried through the door into another bathysphere, which took us out of there when I pulled the lever.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I've added an OC request from "Guardian of Light Lightus" his OC "Schwarz " will in the story. Also I'm going add a page from Dead Rising: Rescuing and escorting survivors. that means they'll encounter survivors that need to be taken the bathysphere to be saved.

* * *

(Andrew Ryan)

I had become disillusioned, not only the boy and girl was alive,but they defeated Steinman and left Medical Pavilion in one piece. I thought that the splicers and security bots would be sufficient to overcome the intruders but showed surprisingly little is inventive to get by.

They combined their weapons and plasmids to defeat their enemies and had even gone to fight a Big Daddy. The fight was also very surprising.

On the one hand, it was the boy & girl who had left and then had never seen a Big Daddy against losing more than a pack of splicers armed to the teeth.

And on the other hand, they approached the Little Sister... and had spared her. Worse, she was healed! She had become a little girl of five years, like so many others in the area.

It was beyond all logic: why do it? Throughout Rapture, the Little Sisters were hunted for their ADAM... they cared for their curse. Anyone would have killed the child to get its hands on the power of the miracle substance. But the intruders had decided to save the small. Undoubtedly, it was not like the others."

"Victor...I requested your presence."

He appeared in front of me in a puff of smoke.

"Did Steinman dealt those intruders?"

"No,They're still alive and he's left Medical!"

"Where they're going?"

"They heading to Neptune's Bounty to help Atlas."

"Then Neptune's Bounty it is"

He disappears again, heading to deal with them.

* * *

(Jack Wyand POV)

As the sphere stopped ,we've noticed that other two people that we saved from that crazy doctor left while we slept through the trip, PJ tells us they made to the safe-house, he asked us to find any survivors out there. He'll join us if we save more little sisters. We readied our weapons and headed out the sub. What we saw was a fisherman hanged and strangled.

Atlas:" _Now you've had the pleasure of Andrew Ryan's company. He's the one who built this place, and he's the one who run it into the ground. Nobody knows exactly what happened. Maybe he went mad. Maybe the power got to him. Maybe he just decided he didn't like people. Whichever way you slice it, good men died. Me family's in a submarine hidden in the foundation of_ _Fontaine Fisheries_ _. I'll meet you there_."

We headed to Fontaine's Fisheries to meet with Atlas. We thought the door to see a shadow of someone on the wall. but we walked closer to it, a voice spoken.

Splicer: Who crawls in my garden!?

She disappears as we turn a corner to find a guy dead.

Splicer:But the days go by like wind…

We went through another set of doors to the docks. but as we proceed thru,we can hear a ghostly voice followed by a big,droning sound. Sure enough, A big Daddy and a Little Sister came to our view, looking for angels. I switched to my Telekinesis while she readies her SMG with Anti-Armor rounds.

I grabbed a couple of gas tanks and fuel barrels and threw one at him.

Big Daddy:(Roar)

Little Sister: Get Him,Mr.B

The Big Daddy we're fighting was different from the one we fought at Medical. This one using what appeared to be a rivet gun and proximity grenades. We took cover and fired at his head until he fell.

Little Sister:(Sobbing)Get up,Mr.B. Please get up.

Anna went over her and cured back to normal. As soon we did that,the radio crackled.

Tenembaum:"You two have should kindness to my Little Ones...but are you really friends to us? Regardless,a Little One bring you both a gift to demonstrate our appreciation."

The little sister thanks us before she ran off to safety.

Suddenly the radio buzzed to life again.

PJ: Hey there, from I've seen, you earn my interest by saving those little ones. I'll meet you at the Gatherer's Garden.

We stayed in this area for a while,hacking the turrets,just in case. Anna found an audio diary from a man named Sullivan.

Sullivan:

 _{We're putting all the_ _bathyspheres_ _in lock-down until further notice._ _Ryan_ _had us install some kinda genetic device into the things so only Ryan and his inner circle will be able to use 'em without dispensation. But the boys tell me the keys are pretty unreliable. Sisters, cousins-anybody in the ballpark, genetically, will be able to come and go as they see fit.}_

We put the tape in the bag along with the others we found and made our way to the fisheries. Once we were there,we found a guy leaning on Gatherer's garden machine with a cured little sister with a gift wrapped box. She left to a little sister's vent as she saw us.

(AN:Patrick "PJ" James's likeness is that of Piers Nivans from "Resident Evil 6" )

PJ:Hey there.

Jack: You must be Patrick James from Medical,right?

PJ:Call me PJ.

Anna:Hi there

PJ and Anna look at each other like love at first sight. I had to break this romantic moment between them.

Jack:Hey don't we got other things to do.

Anna:Oh,right the fisheries. By the way, what in the box?

We went to the box and opened it to find 200 ADAM for me and Anna, the Sonic Boom plasmid for me,a Winter Blast for Anna,15 AAP (Anti-Armor Pistol) rounds for us.

Once that's done ,we headed down the fisheries only to find a RPG Turret. I quickly hacked it and went in. That splicer that we heard was back again.

Splicer:Who can blame a lady who craves variety? And one day the gentlemen stopped calling…

We went up to the door and knock it three times with my peephole slide opened, revealing a man wearing a welder's man is Peach Wilkins

Peach Wilkins: _Atlas radioed on ahead. Says you were looking for an invite to the fisheries. Nuts, I say. But, if'n you heads up to the_ _wharf master's office_ _and find ol' Peach a Research Camera, maybe I could manage an invite._

 _Suddenly,we heard metal clanging on the ceiling above us._

 _Splicer:(humming The Inkspots"If I Didn't Care")_

 _Peach Wilkins:What was that? My friends, you are fucked._

 _As soon as he said that, a splicer with meat hooks came down and attacked us._

 _I hit her with Electro-Bolt while Anna fire 2 arrows at her._

 _Splicer:My youth! My rose! I want it back! I want it back! Yeargh!_

 _She backflip gracefully before jumping back on to the ceiling. She threw her hook at Patrick ,which he dodged and fired a few rounds from his pistol. The splicer dropped down and rushed at me. Anna forced her back from me with her SMG._

 _Peach Wilkins:You hold tightly. I'm sending something fierce to watch your back._

 _A Security bot came down and pelted her with bullets,forcing her to retreat._

 _Peach Wilkins :That one's too tough for you. Look on the conveyor belt, you'll find something to keep you alive. Now go get that camera and then snapshots of_ _those that crawls on the ceiling_ _. Then I'll let you into the fisheries..._

 _On it was three weapons for us, For me ,it was the Grenade Launcher, for Anna, a bag of Explosive Arrows,and for Patrick,25 Explosive Shells for his China Broom Shotgun_ _.(AN: The shotgun Patrick's using is the one from Burial at Sea 1 & 2\. As for his pistol,it your choice of a M1911 with a scope or the Vox variant of the Broadsider Pistol)_

Peach Wilkins:... _Just remember, sonny friend: I smell an ounce of Fontaine on you all, and I'll have you in a box! Atlas gives you the vouch, but I ain't turning my eye just on his say so!_

As we left out ,Atlas came up on the radio.

Atlas:Grown man, jumping at ghosts. Fontaine's dead and everybody knows it. In the ground for months, and half the place still jumping at his shadow. Christ, even Ryan. You never mind all that. We got work to do. But it seems like ol' Peach knows where to find a Research Camera. He seems a decent enough sort. No doubt he'll wait until after you've done his errands to stick a shiv in your belly.

We followed the signs that leads us to the Wharf Master's Office when a group of splicers came the stairs,firing at us. Patrick shot the first one down but took cover when he saw one threw a bomb at him. I caught and threw the bomb back to her,killing the remaining ones. after that, we headed up to an fish processing dock. Atlas came up,explaining about the camera.

Atlas:The Research Camera looks just like one you'd see topside. According to this magazine article I scrounged up, it can also "analyze genetic information, parse biological structures," and lots of other five-dollar words.

Jack: In English?!

PJ:it means it can help find the strength and weakness of anybody we come across.

Jack:okay if it helps.

after that , a big daddy with a little sister come in the area. but as she started on the dead guy, a couple of splicers came at her, forcing her protector to defend her, we watched them duke it out until the big daddy was left standing,critically weakened. We rushed at him until he fell at our feet.

Little sister: MR.B! (began sobbing)

PJ went up to her and, to our surprise, healed her.

Little sister: you save me,Thank you

PJ: You welcome. Now find someplace to be safe okay

PJ look at us with a "what" expression.

Anna: We didn't know that you have the same plasmid Tenembaum gave us.

PJ:Yeah..what's that near the vent where she's going.

PJ headed to the vent to find an audio diary ,prompting us to follow him,completely changing the subject.

The diary belong to a woman named Mariska Lutz. he played the tape

Mariska Lutz:" _Darling_ _Masha_ _\- We don't know what has happened to you..._ _Ryan's_ _men have taken you away and said you are needed to save_ _Rapture_ _. Who needs a child to save a city? But I see these_ _little girls_ _crawling out of these_ _vents_ _, and I only wonder if you might one day crawl out of this vent and find this note. We look for you, but if you find this, come to us at the_ _Fighting McDonagh's_ _in room #7. The_ _code_ _to our room is 7533. We miss you, our darling child"_

Anna: We should find them and help them after we get the camera, right?

PJ: I founded another one, it's from my co-worker,Sullivan.

Sure enough,it is what it is,we hit PLAY and his voice came up.

Sullivan: _Now the eggs are in the scramble. We picked up_ _Timmy H._ _, right after midnight. Either_ _Ryan_ _'ll be taking down_ _Fontaine_ _, or Fontaine'll be taking down Ryan. We'll be "interviewing" poor Timmy 'neath_ _Fontaine Fisheries_ _... if you're up for entertainment, the_ _code_ _'s 5380._

 _PJ:Okay...we'll make that last._

 _We continued on to the office. we ducked out the view of a camera...only to be view of a MG turret. I shocked and hacked it and two more plus a camera. just on cue, a pair of splicers came out only to be cut down by the turrets._

 _We went in to find the way blocked off by rubble. but there is an opening_ that we crawled into. We managed to find the research camera in the interrogation room. On the other side,was a spider splicer rummaging cabinets.

* * *

****Research Camera****

An item that takes photos of your enemies to easily defeat them. Fill the research bar of each and every subject to recive a research rewards you and your party. Use Gene Tonics to increased research bar further.

* * *

once I got the camera, Peach came up on the radio:

Peach Wilkins: " _Good, you got the camera. Now get me some snap snaps on those_ _Spider Splicers_ _! And don't come back down here 'til you got my research!"_

I took a photo of the splicer. It showed us that spider splicers are now vulnerable to anti-personal rounds and damage to them increased to 25%.

The splicer saw us and crawled away through the hole in the backtrack to the office when an explosion happen ahead of us. two leadheads came and fired at us. while Anna and PJ fired back,I took pictures of them ,and now they're vulnerable to anti-personal rounds now. i switched to my pistol and loaded my anti-personal rounds and fired two into each of them.

there is now a blown window leading back to the lower wharf. as we walked to it,we saw a splicer in front of a camera. Anna tried to dispatch him with her bow but before she can, a glob of blue paste was thrown at him and suddenly,the camera sends out its security bots to kill him. the person that did that came out from the corner and hacked the camera before looting the body. we jumped down to him and he aimed his pistol at us.

Unknown:Who are you!

Jack:Wait! Don't shoot! We're sane.

The young man take him hood and mask off to see us. He appeared to be fifteen years old , has raven hair ,hardened young face,and a pale complexion.

Unknown: you're survivors?

Anna:yeah

PJ:What's your name?

Unknown:My name is Schwartz,and your name's?

Jack:Jack

Anna:Anna

PJ:Patrick James,PJ for short.

Schwarz:okay now that we've introduced ourselves,what brings you here?

Jack:We're doing a favor for a guy that can get us a sub in the fisheries.

Anna:But he'll let us if we get photos of some spider splicers.

Schwarz: You're crazy but if I'm going get out this city ,I'll tag along you guys,okay?

Jack: Yeah.

PJ:okay where can find the spider splicers at?

Schwarz: We can find most of them at either Jet Postal or The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern.

Jack: Which one we should go first?

All:Jet Postal!

We headed to Jet Postal before we go to The Fighting McDonagh's. we hear manic laughter from inside the place. soon splicer came out shooting at us. Schwarz take out his pistols (both of them are modified) and fired at them. He went in by himself and killed the splicer at the register with his knives. we went to cover him only to be caught in the trap of a spider splicer.

Spider Splicer:We trick you,Monster

She came down the ceiling and attacked us. I switched to the camera and quickly took the photos before Anna killed her with her SMG.

Jack:Two down,One more to go.

The camera tells us the hearts of the Spider Splicers can be used as First Aid Kits.

PJ(disgusted):Using their hearts as first aid. EWWWW!

we finally headed to the fighting mcDonagh's. once the doors opens,a spider spider quickly jumps to the ceiling before i managed to snap the photo. leadheads came out from the front. Schwarz used Decoy while PJ deal with them with his SMG.(AN:His SMG is either a MP40 or M3 Grease Gun). We decided to split up to cover this place. Anna and PJ take the front while Schwartz and i take the vent on the vent on the right. As we took the vent,Atlas came up.

Atlas: _The thought of my wife and child hiding in that filthy submarine makes me blood boil. Help me get them to safety and I'll be in your debt for life._

We headed up to an wine cellar to find two splicers and a camera. After we took care of them,we tried to exit this place but the door was locked.

Schwarz: Let me.

He shocked the door switch and the door open. we saw Anna and PJ in a shootout with some Leadheads. I snapped some pic and the camera gave a physical tonic called Scrounger.

* * *

***Scrounger***

"Splicing Scrounger is like having a sixth sense. You'll spot things you'd otherwise miss and discover things you'd otherwise leave behind. With Scrounger, you'll swear you have X-Ray Vision!"

*Effect:

Allows the user to search containers and corpses a second time, yielding different loot.

* * *

Once we met up, we head upstairs to the rooms, Schwarz went ahead ,scouting. A Nitro Splicer saw us and started throwing bombs at us. i quickly snapped a pic before killing him with my pistol. the camera tell us they're anti-personnel vulnerable and that there's permenent 15% chance that any grenade thrown at us would be a dud. Two for the price of one.

There are three rooms:Room#5,6,or 7. We started with room #7 but it was locked with a keypad. Remember the diary we picked up,i entered 7533 and we went room is a sparse foreboding place lit only by a television set. The window has been boarded over and a large hole in the ceiling allows water to drip into the space from the leaking the most tragic of all are the corpses of Mr. and Mrs. Lutz embracing each other on top of the couple apparently gave in to despair and committed suicide by overdose

Schwarz(horrified):Geez,how did this happen!?

PJ:Maybe they can tell us.

Jack:"They" "they are dead!"

PJ played the diary.

Mariska Lutz: _We saw our_ _Masha_ _today. We barely recognize her. "That's her,"_ _Sam_ _said. "You're crazy," I told him. "_ _That thing_ _? that, that is our Masha?" But he was right. She was drawing blood out of a_ _corpse_ _by_ _Fontaine Fisheries_ _, and then when she was done, she walked off hand in hand with one of those awful_ _golems_ _. Masha!"_

 _Besides them lies the remaining pills, an audio diary, and a photograph of their beloved daughter_ _Masha_ _. A pile of_ _dollars_ _lies in front of a poster of_ _Jasmine Jolene_ _in the back corner of the room. After playing Mrs. Lutz's diary, the television set shorted out plunging the room into darkness and cause the poster to fall off the wall revealing a hidden compartment containing a tonic called "Shorten Alarms"._

* * *

****Shorten Alarms****

 _What sound is more ominous than a yammering security alarm? With Shorten Alarms spliced, your personal EM signature becomes altered to interact uniquely with alarm sensors, shortening the period until you'll be free and clear._

"

Effect:

Reduces the length of hostile security alarms by twenty seconds.

* * *

We bow our heads in silence for them before leaving for room #6.

The door control to room #6 has a short and needs a blast of Electro Bolt to it's open The room is a disorganized, grisly sight and appears to have been used for one of Sullivan's enhanced interrogations. An audio diary lies next to the corpse handcuffed to the bed frame. Upon approaching the victim, a Leadhead Splicer emerged from behind the plywood board. When Jack steps behind the bed, two Splicers entered the room, both Leadheads. Schwarze cuts their necks with his knives.

After walking out of room #6, a Nitro Splicer accompanied by a Security Bot is patrolling the first floor bar area.

Upon entering room #5, I hears a loud clanging overhead and sees dust falling from a hole in the ceiling; the room features a western view of the city. At some point, room # 5 became a storage space for seized smugglers contraband as the room is stacked high with crates of crucifixes, Bibles, newspapers from the surface, and other evidence. The room also contains a safe.

When we leaves, we were ambushed by a Spider Splicer, who fights to the death to protect his territory. I was successful in combat and defeats the Splicer after he take the camera tells us damage to spider splicers increased to ++.

Now we have have three Spider Splicers photos for Peach Wilkins,Atlas buzzed on the radio:

Atlas:Sounds like that should about do it. Head on back to Fontaine Fisheries when you're ready, Would You Kindly?

Atlas then reminisces of the time he took Moira on their first date:

Atlas: _"I took me wife on our first date to this place. You must think I'm a fool, taking a fine lady to a dump like this, but you don't know me, Moira. Give her a string of pearls and a silk gown, and she'll dance a waltz. Give her a sea shanty and a bottle of rum, and she'll drink a pirate under the table._"

We headed back to the fisheries when we hear some people arguing.

MAn#1: Damn it, If you shot the guy,he would have not taken a hook for you.

Woman: The gun was jammed,but at least he survived from it.

PJ went to them and spoke to them.

PJ:Hey,you need help or something?

They turned to us for were three people: two male ,one female. The man (Bill Harper) holding a FN FAL rifle went to us while the woman (Rachel Lawler) was tending to the guy's injuries"(Jake Parker).

Bill:Do have a F.A.K (First Aid Kit)? He gotten cut by a spider splicer trying to defend her.

Anna gave him two F.A.K.s and asked where they've seen the splicer.

Rachel: She attacked us near the GG machine in front of the fisheries. we're low on ammo and we need to get to a safe place fast.

PJ:I know a place but we'll need take care of her. Just hang back here for a while until you the all clear.

Bill:Okay

We headed back to the GG machine only to find a tonic on a ledge . As soon we approach it,the spider splicer Rose came out of nowhere

Rose:Yeargh

We decided to switch to our melee weapons. i take my sword out while Anna fired her arrows at her. She parried my blows to her,then tries to attack me from behind but i kick her away and double slash her hooks into pieces before plunging my sword into her chest. with one fling,I tossed her over the ledge into the waters below. (AN: the sword Jack uses is the Buster Sword from "Final Fantasy VII" sharpened and polished) when the battle over, i yelled the all clear.

Bill: Is she gone?

Jack: yeah I took care of her. She won't be a problem.

Bill: Good,so what now?

Jack: Your choice: you could come with us to a sub down there or take the bathysphere to a safe-house until it's safe to leave this place.

They ponder this for a moment.

Bill: Okay we'll take the safe-house option.

PJ:Good,I have a person who can take you there you've made it there,they'll be able help him.

Rachel:okay we'll handle from here.

the three took a written note from him and took off to the bathysphere. We took the tonic and headed down below the fisheries to find an electrified corpse,handcuffed to a leaking to it was a diary:

* * *

Timmy H. Interrogation:

Victor: _Timmy,you are in a very serious rut if you choose to be a mute. Sullivan, tell him what were offering him:the good choice or the bad choice._

Sullivan: _Mr. Ryan_ _asked us personally to make this clear to you. You give us_ _Fontaine_ _, and this whole filthy ring of his, and you'll be knocking back pints up at the_ _Fighting McDonagh's_ _. But if you prefer to play the mule... we'll treat you like a mule... Give him a taste,_ _Patrick_ _…_

 _(_ _Timmy_ _screams from electrocution)_

Sullivan: _Oh, what's that? Change of heart, Timmy? Timmy? Ready to talk now?_

 _Victor:Come on,Timmy. We all "ears"._

Timmy H: _Go on, Sullivan, Victor... go on and do your dirty! ...Whatever Ryan thinks he can do to me, Fontaine can do double!_

* * *

 _Schwarz: what happen after ?_

 _PJ:they asked me to do it again and again until he died after the third one,then they left him there._

Jack:there's more important things than this.

PJ:right, the sub.

We entered the building and knock on the door three times.

Peach Wilkins:The wharf rats didn't get themselves wet. You got something for me and my crew, or are you just looking to get criticized? You set here a spell. I needs to put on some coffee. Maybe puts on silverware and the like.

the peephole closed and Atlas came up:

Atlas:Before you head into the fisheries, a word to the wise. Ol' Peachy seems about as straight as a dog's hind leg. You keep your eyes open.

the door open. Once we inside,Peach buzzed the radio:

Peach Wilkins: Nobody walks into my swampy carrying the heat. Put your weapons in the pneumo, and then I'll let you in.

Anna:Is he serious?!

Atlas:If that's his price, you're gonna have to pay it. But he can't very well take your Plasmids away, now can he?

Jack:very well then.

We put our weapons in the pneumo tube leaving me and Schwarz with our wench and knives. Before we entered,we noticed a tonic frozen in ice. I melt the ice to get the "Focused Hacker" and others before heading down. once we're down there,it became foggy to the point i can't see the others,

Peach Wilkins:"Now, I bet when your boss waggled out of Hell, he done told the Devil he'd be right back, and the Devil says "Sure thing, Mr. Fontaine. I'll hold you a spot." Ryan promised Fontaine was dust, and now here you are, doing his dirty. I guess that makes Ryan a bum and you a -"

We each had a bad feeling when he said those words as paranoia consume him. suddenly the fog's clear and they've started firing at us.

Peach Wilkins: Atlas… is a lie! A Lie!

I used Sonic Boom to deflect Peach's firebomb back at him while Schwarz dispatch one with one of his hidden throwing daggers.

Anna froze two of them before they were shattered by PJ's pistol.

once they were dead, Atlas spoke on the radio.

Atlas:The submarine bay was only used by smugglers and thieves. More than likely the entrance will be hidden, better to keep the coppers off the scent.

After checking this area,we headed down the stairs to the Smuggler entrance, getting our weapons in the process. we notice a strange box on the wall.

Jack: What's this thing?

PJ:That is a "Power to The People" machine. What it can do is that can upgrade your weapons to be more powerful but it can be used for two weapons per person.

Jack:Who goes first?

PJ:You and Anna. Me and Schwarz has our weapons upgraded,right.

Schwarz:Oh,right.

Anna upgrades her pistol's damage output to 50%,fitted it with a compensator ,and her SMG ammo capacity to 40 rounds while I upgrades my pistol's damage output to 25% ,adding an ammunition accelerator and my shotgun's damage output to 25% by attaching a gas-assisted firing mechanism.

The PotP locked us out once we're done. As we were heading to the sub,we hear laughing from the freezer. we open it and shot two splicers before they fired. we've taken the diary after hacking the safe.

* * *

Peach Wilkins: _Fontaine's_ _putting the screws on us, and double. He's squeezing us out of 80 points of our c_ u _t with the threat of turning us in to_ _Ryan_ _if we don't play ball. Son of a bitch._ _Sammy G._ _comes and tells me he's thinking of going to the constable, and the next day, Sammy G. was found in a sack in the salt pond. We got no choice here. We stay on Fontaine's crew, and we're gonna catch the gallows. We take a powder, and we end up like Sammy G. There's gotta be another way…_

* * *

PJ:Poor Peach. Stuck between a rock and hard place.

we moved on to the entrance when something happen.I started to see ghosts,

Ghost#1:You can't quit...Fontaine will find you…

Ghost#2:Hey,Fuck ,Fontaine!

Ghost#1:You don't fuck Fontaine. Fontaine fuck you.

The ghosts disappeared. i melt the ice blocking our way and went down the passageway.

Atlas:You got it! Should be smooth sailing from here. I'll meet you up ahead.

* * *

(Andrew Ryan)

The young teenagers continued their progression. So much that they eventually enter Fontaine's Fisheries and thence to the cache of smugglers of Fontaine in time to pass his goods. After the fall of Fontaine, the area had been abandoned, Andrew's simple oversight that nobody would use this hub.

He contacted Victor.

Andrew:Victor, Have you made to Port Neptune?

Victor:I'm in Smuggler's Hideout thru the Arcadia bulkhead. What the status those two?

Andrew:They're heading your way.

Victor:Brilliant,I'll send the spiders to ambush them and then I'm going to sabotage the sub.

Andrew:Do it now,they going to hit the switch to let Atlas in.

He teleported to the sub to plant the explosives.

(Anna Wyand)

We rushed through the passage until the sub was in view. thank god ,we're really getting out here.

Atlas:I'm right outside the submarine bay, but I can't get in. I'll need you for that. My family can't be more than a hundred yards away. Just hit the switch up there in the control booth and let me in. I think it's time to shake hands and get acquainted.

As soon as we reached the booth,Ryan spoke on the radio.

Andrew Ryan:You've had your fun, but enough is enough. If you press that button, you'll learn what it means to truly be my enemy.

I pulled the switch and suddenly the lights blew out here. the door open and Atlas came in.

Atlas:You blow a fuse up there? Can't see a damned thing in that booth. Give me a tick and I'll get you out of there. Moira! Can you hear me in there, darling?

As Atlas worked the controls to lower the sub,Ryan came up on the the radio.

Andrew Ryan:So dark in here. If only your friend could look up and see you. Maybe you could warn him. If only you could do something ... anything ... except just stand here and watch him die.

As he spoke,we saw something climb down to where Atlas is.

PJ: Spider Splicers

A steam pipe blocked our view as we hear gunfire.

Atlas:Splicers. They're everywhere! I can't hold 'em, got to fall back. Get me family out and we'll regroup as soon as we can!

The door opened and a splicer came in. i quickly shot him in the throat with my arrow while jack downed two with his shotgun. Schwarz went out and shot the gas tank,sending the splicer flying. PJ went down the walkway and sees two leadheads coming down to him. He shot an oil slick,igniting its trail towards them,setting them ablaze. Jack went right and shot one right in the head.

Atlas:Get out if you can! Get out and we'll regroup!

We headed to the sub as fast we can but splicers blocked our path to it. Schwarz used his Decoy to distract them while Jack fires his grenade launcher at them. As we were close to the sub, three spider splicers jumped in front of us, then sudden it happen.

(Victor Chamberlain)

After I placed the bomb, I quickly headed to the rafters to overlook the area. I take out my scoped rifle(Ruger Mini-14/F30GB) and ready myself. I look thru the scope to see the three teenagers, and ..

Victor:well,well. Patrick James,What brings you back into my world.

They made their way to the control booth to open the gate for Atlas. That was my cue to send in the spiders. It forces Atlas to retreat,telling the others to get his family out. they shoot their way the sub. Andrew comes up on the radio.

Andrew: Have they made it to the sub?

Victor:Almost…

Andrew:Have you arm the bomb?

I take out the detonator and the bomb is armed.

Victor:Yes.

Andrew:Have you detonated it?

They made it to the sub where they are blocked by Splicers

Victor:Oh yes

I hit the button and…

BOOOOOOOOM!

(Jack Wynand)

Anna and I flung back on the floor by the explosion,knocking us unconscious.

As I drifted in and out ,I began see a vision of two infants on a medical table,surrounded by two scientists,

Male Scientist: Prepare to inject Lot# 111 into WYK subjects: X and Y.

He injects the serum into the two infants while the other one watched and document it.

Male Scientist: " _Advanced Deployment,_ _Lot 111_ _Dr. Suchong/Client_ _Fontaine Futuristics_ _. Babies is now a year old, weighs 58 pounds, and possesses gross musculature of a fit, 19-year-old. The results are... disappointing, but within expected tolerances."_

the visions ends.

When i woke up, i see PJ in front of Anna .

PJ:Anna , are you hurt?

Anna:I'm fine ,Is Jack okay ?

PJ: He's fine , others too.

They got up to see a horrible sight: The sub is reduced to a floating fiery wreck. Splicers that were near the sub are roasted, but the worst was a child,no older than six, floated on his back, eyes opened for us to see.

PJ dropped to his knees while Anna turn away in tears. Schwarz and I are angry for what Ryan did. Speaking of the devil,He speak to us on the radio.

Andrew Ryan: _You two ooze in like a pair of assassins and then you try to sneak out like thieves. You're no CIA spooks. Who are you? Why have you come here? There's two ways to deal with a mystery: uncover it or eliminate it._

 _The radio buzzed with Atlas speaking._

Atlas:Get out! Get out and get to Arcadia! Jesus Christ...

We went to the bulkhead to Arcadia to find a guy trying get to it open.

Unknown: Damn it

Jack: Hey, you need a hand there?

Unknown: yeah,you need back off.

He turn to me and pulled two pistols from his wrists and aimed at us.

Anna:Whoa hey ,we're not splicers okay. we're sane.

Unknown: where you going?

PJ: we're heading to Arcadia, we're were ambushed by Ryan's splicers before they blew up the sub.

Unknown : damn… well ,open this bulkhead and we'll get out here. And the name's Drake Tanner

I open the bulkhead and we went in.

* * *

(Victor Chamberlain)

As the group left to the Acadia bulkhead, Ryan contacted me.

Ryan:Victor, Report. I want this to be a day of mourning for Atlas.

Victor: The Sub has destroyed. They are alive and they are heading to Arcadia as we speak,sir.

Ryan: I know you wish to engage them in battle, but I want see they can do. Any other news?

Victor:Patrick James is with them, what should we do about the others traveling with them?

Ryan:Nothing. Just watch them. Return to base.

Victor: Understood. Victor out.

I teleported out of the area.

'Soon you two will know the wrath and fury of me. Very soon.'

* * *

Author note:Sir Davis of Hyrum's OC in this story,there are three open OC spots left. if you want be in this story, PM me your OC and they will added in the next or future chapters. Until then , this is Andrei Rian.

Author note 2: I'm currently writing a revised Killzone fic I made a long time ago. The story tells of a young ISA Soldier's ordeals in the Second Extra-solar War from the invasion of Helghan to the Terracide. It open for OC requests up to ten people. If you're interested, send me a PM.


End file.
